guildwars2fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rzemiosło
'Rzemieślnictwo' Rzemieślnictwo '''jest procesem przekształcania elementów składowych (takich jak materiały rzemieślnicze) w ekwipunek lub przedmioty jednorazowe. Jest dziewięć różnych dziedzin rzemiosła. Na początku tylko dwie z nich mogą być jednocześnie aktywne dla każdej z postaci. Możesz dodać dwie kolejne dziedziny (do czterech w sumie), używając dodatkowej licencji rzemieślniczej z punktu wymiany klejnotów. Przedmioty rzemieślnicze zazwyczaj różnią się wyglądem, ale mają porównywalne statystyki co przedmioty z tego samego poziomu oraz jakość uzyskaną innymi metodami, takimi jak grabież i handel. '''Rzemiosło Aby nauczyć się rzemiosła, należy porozmawiać się z odpowiednim mistrzem rzemiosła; odpowiadając na jego podstawowe pytania oraz sprzedając mu zapasy potrzebne do wykonania ich rzemiosła. Postać może mieć jednocześnie aktywowane jedynie dwie lub nawet do czterech dyscyplin w przypadku, gdy zakupi Dodatkową licencję rzemieślniczą. Postać może zapłacić mistrzowi rzemiosła za zmianę, płacąc 10 miedzianych monet za poziom już osiągnięty w wybranej dyscyplinie. Przystąpienie do nauki nowej dyscypliny jest zawsze bezpłatne, ale powrót do dyscypliny, którą zna się w stopniu najwyższym (na poziomie 500), kosztuje 50 srebrnych monet. 'Stacja rzemieślnicza' : Artykuł główny: Stacja rzemieślnicza Możesz wykonywać rzemiosło tylko w wyznaczonych do tego miejscach, które zlokalizowane są w każdym mieście i w niektórych strefach. Panel rzemieślniczy składa się z pięciu kart: *'Karta odkryć': Poznawaj nowe receptury, łącząc składniki. *'Karta produkcji': Ekwipunek rzemieślniczy lub przedmioty jednorazowe, których możesz użyć w znanych ci recepturach. *'Bank': Zapewnia bezpośredni dostęp do przedmiotów w twoim banku. *'Magazyn zasobów': Zapewnia bezpośredni dostęp do przedmiotów znajdujących się w twoim magazynie zasobów. *'Szafa': Pozwala przejrzeć produkty w zasobach twojej szafy. 'Receptury' : Artykuł główny: Receptura Receptury pozwalają w prosty sposób wyświetlić kombinację składników potrzebnych do wytworzenia danego przedmiotu. Każda receptura musi zostać odblokowana określoną metodą: *Większość z nich musi zostać odkryta w stacji rzemieślniczej. *Niektóre z nich są odblokowywane automatycznie po osiągnięciu odpowiedniego poziomu rzemiosła (główne receptury do udoskonalania i elementy składowe). *Niektóre można odblokować wyłącznie za pomocą karty receptury. 'Materiały' : Artykuł główny: Materiały rzemieślnicze Aby wykonać przedmiot w swoim ekwipunku, banku lub kolekcji musisz mieć odpowiednie materiały. Przedmioty te możesz zdobyć podczas grabieży, odzyskiwania innych przedmiotów, a nawet przez rzemiosło. Materiały te dzielą się na stopnie: materiały o wyższym stopniu i o wyższej randze w danej dyscyplinie są potrzebne do wykonania przedmiotów o wyższym lub większym poziomie rzadkości. Stopień jakości gotowości danego przedmiotu zależy od stopnia jakości jego części składowych. Na przykład stopień 1 obejmuje najbardziej podstawowe przedmioty, takie jak lekki łuk długi z zielonego drewna stworzony z części składowych s1 (takich jak kłody zielonego drewna i zieloną inskrypcję); ekwiwalentem stopnia 6 jest egzotyczna perłowa szpila, stworzona z części składowych s6 (takich jak starożytne kłody drewna i inskrypcje przesiąknięte orichalcum). Tabela ta zawiera przegląd materiałów potrzebnych do wykonania rzemiosła ma każdym stopniu; dalsze szczegóły dostępne są na liście materiałów do wykonania rzemiosła. (Składniki szefa kuchni zostaną omówione gdzie indziej, ponieważ w tej dyscyplinie stosuje się inny system). 'Produkty rzemiosła ' Proces tworzenia produktów rzemiosła jest rozległy i zróżnicowane w zależności od dyscypliny. Dwie fazy tworzenia produktów to odkrywanie i produkcja. Gracz musi zebrać materiały, odkryć przepis, jeśli nie jest mu znany, a następnie wytworzyć przedmiot. Wiele przedmiotów rzemieślniczych wymaga zastosowania innych przedmiotów; może to prowadzić do powstania dużego drzewa elementów potrzebnych do wytworzenia danego przedmiotu, czego najlepszym przykładem jest broń legendarna. 'Produkcja' Karta produkcji wyświetla wszystkie możliwe receptury. Kolor nazwy receptury wskazuje na to, jak bliska jest ona twojemu obecnemu poziomowi dyscypliny. Kolory są takie same dla jakości produktu, zaczynając od pomarańczowego dla receptur zbliżonych do twojego poziomu do żółtego, zielonego, niebieskiego, białego, a następnie szarego dla receptur, które nie dadzą ci już żadnych punktów doświadczenia. Czerwone receptury pojawiają się, gdy zbliżysz się na poziomie oddalony o pięć od kolejnego interwału (25 poziomów), na którym zostaną automatycznie odblokowane. Numer po nazwie receptury określa, ile przedmiotów można wykonać przy użyciu tej receptury, w oparciu o zawartość twojego ekwipunku, banku i kolekcji. 'Odkrywanie' Karta Odkryć pozwala podjąć próbę wymieszania i dopasowania składników w celu opracowania nowej receptury. Przeciągnij i upuść lub kliknij dwukrotnie na dane pozycje, aby dodać (lub usunąć) z mieszaniny. Podczas korzystania z okna edycji widoczne są tylko te produkty, które spełniają wszystkie poniższe kryteria: *Produkt znajduje się w twoim spisie lub w zakładce bank/kolekcja. *Produkt jest elementem nieodkrytej receptury. Produkty są podświetlone na czerwono, jeśli są częścią receptury, od której odkrycie wymagany jest wyższy poziom rzemiosła. Podczas dodawania (lub usuwania) produktów możesz również sprawdzić, ile możliwych receptur zostało. Jeśli nie ma takiej receptury, naciśnij przycisk resetowania, aby rozpocząć od początku. Niektóre składniki receptur mogą wykraczać poza twój obecny poziom rzemiosła. 'Dialog' Próby i błędy Umieszczenie materiałów rzemieślniczych w jednym z wolnych slotów w stacji rzemieślniczej spowoduje pojawienie się jednego z poniższych komunikatów: ''„# nieznane receptury! Dodaj więcej zgodnych składników!" „Zero nieznanych receptur! Spróbuj usunąć część składników!" Sukces! Jeśli znajdziesz prawidłową kombinację produktów i posiadasz wystarczającą ilość każdego z nich, zobaczysz poniższy komunikat. „To jest coś! Użyj rzemiosła, by zachować tę recepturę." Tworząc listę produktów, odkrywamy ich nazwę i odblokowujemy dostępne receptury. 'Notatki' *Pamiętaj, że możesz nie dysponować wszystkimi materiałami potrzebnymi do opracowania receptury lub niektóre składniki receptury mogą wykraczać poza twój obecny poziom rzemiosła. *Różne przedmioty mogą mieć tę samą listę składników, jednak każdej receptury trzeba nauczyć się osobno. Na przykład, tak do wykonania dużej zielonej rękojeści, jak i małej zielonej rękojeści potrzebujesz dwóch desek z zielonego drewna. Gracze mogą nauczyć się drugiej receptury dopiero po nauczeniu się pierwszej. *Odniesienie kluczowego sukces zapewni ci bonus doświadczenia, ale nie będzie zaliczał się do statystyk produktów rzemieślniczych. *Gdy odkryjesz wszystkie możliwe kombinacje użycia danego materiału, przestanie się on wyświetlać w karcie odkryć. 'Poziom umiejętności' W każdej dyscyplinie maksymalnym poziomem jest 500, z wyjątkiem Złotnika, Kucharza i Skryby, które kończą na poziomie 400. Zazwyczaj, po każdych kolejnych 75 poziomach, gracz otrzymuje dostęp do nowego stopnia receptur. Chociaż można odblokować receptury na przedmioty z wyższego poziomu wcześniej, nie będzie w stanie wykonać niezbędnych części, dopóki nie uzyskasz analogicznego poziomu rzemiosła. Każdy poziom rzemiosła zapewnia pewien procent wymaganego doświadczenia, w zależności od twojego aktualnego poziomu rzemiosła. 'Notatki ''' *Rzemiosło nigdy nie zawodzi. *Podczas przygotowywania stosu przedmiotów, proces ten przyspiesza stopniowo: każdy element oczekujący w kolejce zostanie wykonany w połowie czasu potrzebnego na wykonanie poprzedniego przedmiotu. Na przykład, jeśli stworzenie pojedynczej sztabki brązu zajmuje dwie sekundy, stworzenie drugiej trwa tylko jedną sekundę, a wykonanie trzeciej — pół sekundy. Istnieje pewien limit prędkości, z jaką przedmioty mogą być wytwarzane. *Każda postać może nauczyć się wszystkich receptur i tworzyć te same wyroby bez względu na profesję i rasę. *Zmieniając dyscypliny u tego samego bohatera, poprzednio odkryte przedmioty zostaną ujawnione, nawet jeśli ich poziom jest za wysoki, by mógł użyć ich do rzemiosła. Na przykład, jeśli rzemieślnik o klasyfikacji 150 zmieni klasę na wytwórcę broni, bohater zobaczy ulepszone materiały rzemieślnicze (takie jak żelazna sztabka, deska z miękkiego drewna) i inskrypcje (miękkie, pokryte żelazem itd.), które odkrył jako rzemieślnik, ale nie będzie mógł ich używać, póki nie osiągnie odpowiedniego poziomu.